FANSITE NOONA
by sjmungil
Summary: "seorang fansite kyumin hard shipper yang ingin mengetahui lebih dalam kehidupan pasangan kyumin..." KYUMIN- YAOI- BL- DLDR- CHAP 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**FANSITE NOONA**

Pairing : kyumin

Slight: haehyuk, yewook, other

Genre : saya belum bisa ngasih genrenya -_-

Rating : T+ untuk sementara

Warning : YAOI, BL, gajelas, TYPO everywhere, IDE PASARAN

DLDR

Entah kenapa saya pengen bikin ff yang seperti ini. Ini ff hasil murni pemikiran saya. Saya gak pernah yang namanya jiplak atau apalah itu. Yang memang gak suka sama ff saya silahkan anda go away

**Summary :** bagaimanapun caranya, mereka harus bersatu! Karena memang dari awal kyu hanya milik min dan min milik kyu.

**NB: Disini kan judulnya 'fansite noona' tapi di cerita ini mungkin mungil nulisnya 'nuna' karena kan 'oo' bacanya 'u' untuk mempersingkat waktu, mungil ngetiknya 'nuna'... gomawo~~~ mungil udah peringati di awal. **

Happy reading

.

.

.

Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi... bagaimana bisa? Aish menjengkelkan. Berita bodoh! Aku harus mencari taunya sendiri. Sungmin harus bersanding dengan kyuhyun bagaimanapun caranya '-')9 ini mustahil. Jika memang benar, aku akan membunuh siapapun penyebar berita bodoh!

BRAK!

"ya minjae-ah, kau kenapa?"

Seketika aku menatap sekelilingku yang menatapku dengan aneh. Aku kemudian membungkuk meminta maaf atas kelakuanku barusan dan melanjutkan makan siangku.

"maaf, aku kelepasan."

"kau ini... ada berita apa?"

"sungmin oppa akan menikah desember taun ini."

"oh... meni... apa?"

"menikah Han mikyung~"

"bagaimana bisa?"

"mana ku tau."

Aku mendengus sebal karena mikyung teman seprofesiku ini otaknya sedang lambat. Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Hai perkenalkan aku lee minjae, aku anak dari lee appa dan lee eomma, mempunyai namdongsaeng tampan yang sekarang menjadi artis dari boyband 'VIXX' dia bernama lee hongbin. Tapi sekarang margaku telah berganti dan namaku menjadi yoo minjae. Yap, aku telah menikah dengan yoo barom atau sekarang lebih dikenal dengan rome, dia juga seorang artis. Aku menikah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu sebelum ehem suamiku menjadi artis saat umur rome oppa 21 tahun dan umurku 20 tahun, apa kalian percaya jika dia adalah suamiku itu rome dan namdongsaengku adalah lee hongbin? Tidak? Sama, aku juga tidakpercaya, tapi memang kenyataannya begitu. Aku mahasiswa semester akhir yonsei university jurusan fotografi (maaf ini ngarang sebenarnya gak ada jurusan ini -_- adanya art, culture, and humanities) dan beberapa minggu lagi aku akan diwisuda hehehe. Aku sudah mengerkajan skripsi, sidang, dan lain-lain yang menyangkut kelulusan. Yaish kenapa malah membahas masalah kelulusan, abaikan yang itu, kalau perlu coret saja.

Aku salah satu elf dari beribu-ribu elf, kalian tau kan elf? Everlasting friend, fans dari super junior. Aku memiliki fansite yang ehem lumayan terkenal, bukannya aku sombong! Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu. Bahkan diluar sana aku dipanggil fansite nuna, apa aku setua itu dipanggil nuna? Fansiteku bergerak dibidang ehem kyumin/? Just kyuhyun dan sungmin. Maka dari itu aku tadi sempat menggebrak meja akan berita bodoh tersebut. Yeah, aku fujoshi aku akan pasangan beda alam ini hehe dan han mikyung ini adalah partner kerjaku, ia juga memiliki fansite yang cukup terkenal sama sepertiku hanya saja dia lebih condong kepasangan hiperaktif eunhyuk dan donghae. Yah, kami terkadang bekerja sama dalam mengambil foto. Kami juga bekerja sama dengan fansite fansite yang lain. Jika kalian tanya apakah member super junior mengenal kami? Jelas! Sangat mengenal dan kami sangat dekat. Aku dekat bukan karena dongsaeng dan suamiku, karena memang aku sepupu dari lee donghae hehe ^^v tapi mereka tak pernah tau jika aku dan mikyung adalah fansite terkenal yang mereka tau. Mereka tak pernah curiga jika kami tak sengaja memotret dalam jarak dekat atau apapun karena memang jika ada waktu luang, aku membantu pekerjaan para manager mereka. Hitung-hitung mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, tapi aku tak sejahat yang kalian kira dengan seenaknya menyebar luaskan foto-foto yang absurd kkk dan maka dari itu aku tau hubungan-hubungan yang tak pernah diketahui oleh halayak.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku, berjalan meninggalkan mikyung yang berteriak memanggil namaku. Aku harus pulang sekarang, aku tak ada waktu untuk menunggu mikyung. Eomma dan appa akan kerumahku sore ini, yeah, rumahku dan rome. Rome memang jarang pulang karena jadwal keartisannya, ia lebih banyak tinggal di dorm. Tapi itu bukan masalah untukku.

"minjae-ya~ aku ikut kerumahmu ne? Pasti ada rome oppa~"

"darimana kau tau?"

"bukankah rome oppa sudah selesai tour dan mendapat libur, kau sendiri yang bilang tadi."

"oh iya aku lupa."

"apa ada hongbin juga?"

"aku tidak tau hongbin akan datang atau tidak, yang jelas ada eommoni, abonim, eomma, appa, suamiku, donghwa oppa, donghae oppa, hyukjae oppa,ah..."

"what? Hyukjae oppa dan donghae oppa?"

"kenapa? oh iya, eomma mengundangmu makan malam. Jadi segeralah pulang, ganti bajumu dan bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam."

"siap bos."

Segera saja mikyung berlari mendahuluiku. Dasar, jika bersangkutan dengan pasangan beda jenis itu selalu saja seperti itu. Lebih baik aku juga segera pulang.

Xxxxxx

Makan malam terjadi dengan hikmat dan diselingi canda tawa. Eomma dan appa yang sedari tadi menggoda haehyuk dan membuat keduanya malu. Eomma dan appanya hyukjae oppa yang hanya tertawa . keluarga besar kami bertambahkan satu anggota lagi. Yap, hyukjae oppa dan donghae oppa sekarang sudah menjadi pasangan suami-istri, mereka kurang ajar sekali menikah secara diam-diam diparis hanya mengajak ahjumma dan ahjussi saja.

"aku turut berbahagia atas pernikahan kalian oppa."

Senyum lebar menghiasi pasangan donghae dan eunhyuk ini. Sangat menyenangkan bukan jika otp kalian menikah dengan sesuai harapan kalian? Aku juga berharap kyumin akan segera menyusul mereka.

"minjae-ya~ kapan kau akan memberi kami ponakan? Minggu depan kau sudah wisuda, kau fotografer tekenal ehem terkenal sibuk, punya studio foto, kau dan rome juga punya cafe yang lumayan. Bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk membiayayi anak kalian. Jadi kapan kau akan memberikan kami ponakan?"

Aku yang sedang minum seketika tersedak dan rome yang sedang asik makan buah pun ikut tersedak dan kemudian menertawakan kami.

"yak oppa!"

"eit sebelum kalian bertengkar kami pamit pulang, hari sudah semakin larut. Kalian anak muda jangan terlalu lelah malam ini."

Entah kenapa ucapan appa sangat ambigu, sayang malam ini hongbin tak ikut makan malam. Aku mengantar para orang tua mengantar sampai depan. Hah, untungnya mereka membawa mobil sendiri, tapi kenapa pasangan ini tidak ikut pulang? Aku menatap aneh kepada donghae oppa dan eunhyuk oppa yang memberikanku cengiran khas anak kecil.

"wae?"

"kami akan menginap disini. Boleh?"

Aku menatap mikyung yang berada disebelahku dengan mata berbinar. Bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus ehehhe. Aku dan mikyung tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan dan membayangkan yang iya-iya.

"sayang~ kenapa melamun hm."

Aku menjingkat kaget karena rome oppa tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang. Huh, baiklah pasangan beda jenis ini boleh menginap malam ini di rumahku.

"oh iya donghae oppa, eunhyuk oppa bantu rome oppa membereskan sisa makan malam tadi yah, aku akan menyiapkan kamar kalian."

Aku segera melangkah masuk sebelum protes melayang. Aku masuk kamarku mengambil beberapa alat. Aku akan memasang kamera tersembunyi, jika tau begini aku akan memasang jauh-jauh hari sebelum mereka datang. Dengan soundtrack james bond aku memas...

_Neorago..._

_Neorago..._

Stop stop! Aku tadi kan bilang jika soundtracknya james bond, kenapa jadi neorago -_- baiklah aku mau diulang.

_Neorago..._

Yaish -_- kenapa masih neorago, oh iya aku ingat itu nada dering ponselku, hehehe. Oke, ulang. Dengan soundtrack james bond dengan cekatannya aku memasang kamera di titik-titik tertentu dan memastikan kameranya benar-benar hidup, tak terlihat oleh mata haehyuk. Aku menelpon mikyung yang berada di ruang tersmbunyi, maksudku di ruang kerjaku memastikan kameranya bekerja.

"bagaimana?"

"siap.. sudah terekam. aku akan segera keluar supaya tak dicurigai."

Seketika panggilan terputus. aku segera keluar dari kamar tamu dan menemui mikyung diruang tengah. Senyum terkembang di wajah cantiknya. Dia mengangguk dan berpamitan pulang. Sedangkan aku menemui 3 orang tampan yang sibuk di dapur.

"oppa kamarnya sudah siap. Jika kalian ingin beristirahat. Membereskannya sudah selesai kan?"

"yeah~ ayo hyukkie, aku sudah ingin merebahkan tubuhku."

Dengan semangat 45 donghae oppa menarik eunhyuk oppa menuju kamar yang yah mereka hafal dimana letak kamar tamu, mungkin karena memang mereka suka menginap. Aku menatap rome oppa dengan merinding, ini benar-benar bahaya. Yaish belum sempat aku kabur, aku sudah digendong dan dibawa kekamar. Oke tak perlu kulanjutakan karena ini memang privasiku. Kalian jangan mengintip.

Xxxxx

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang beberapa menit yang lalu aku tertidur. Aku tidak bisa tidur jika kamar sebelah masih saja terdengar suara-suara desahan pasangan haehyuk. Ugh aku menyebalkan sekali, jika bukan karena haehyuk. Suamiku tercinta ini juga tak akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku mengambil ponselku yang tergeletak manis diatas nakas dengan susah payah karena rome memelukku terlalu erat. Aku melihat jam dan omo! Jam 4 pagi! Demi apa donghae oppa dan eunhyuk oppa sekuat itu... hebat... eh aku juga baru selesai -_- aku membuka aplikasi yang menghubungkan dengan komputer yang sedang melakukan kerjanya huehehe aku memang sengaja membuat aplikasi yang seperti ini. Ah begitu pintarnya aku dan seketika mataku melebar... inilah yang kulihat di layar ponselku...

"omo!"

.

.

.

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hai mungil bawa ff baru... kkk ini ff nanti bakal fokus ke kyumin kok...

Semoga suka. Thanks. review mempengaruhi kecepatan update... kkkk. gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

**FANSITE NOONA**

**CHAPTER 2**

Pairing : kyumin

Slight: haehyuk, yewook, other

Rating : M

Warning : YAOI, BL, gajelas, **TYPO everywhere**, IDE PASARAN

CERITA INI HANYALAH FIKTIF BELAKA, TAPI JIKA MEMANG NYATA... AMIINNNN~~

**DLDR**

Entah kenapa saya pengen bikin ff yang seperti ini. Ini ff hasil murni pemikiran saya. Saya gak pernah yang namanya jiplak atau apalah itu. Yang memang gak suka sama ff saya silahkan anda go away

**Summary :** bagaimanapun caranya, mereka harus bersatu! Karena memang dari awal kyu hanya milik min dan min milik kyu.

**NB: Disini kan judulnya 'fansite noona' tapi di cerita ini mungkin mungil nulisnya 'nuna' karena kan 'oo' bacanya 'u' untuk mempersingkat waktu, mungil ngetiknya 'nuna'... gomawo~~~ mungil udah peringati di awal. **

Happy reading

_Sebelumnya..._

_Aku mengambil ponselku yang tergeletak manis diatas nakas dengan susah payah karena rome memelukku terlalu erat. Aku melihat jam dan omo! Jam 4 pagi! Demi apa donghae oppa dan eunhyuk oppa sekuat itu... hebat... eh aku juga baru selesai -_- aku membuka aplikasi yang menghubungkan dengan komputer yang sedang melakukan kerjanya huehehe aku memang sengaja membuat aplikasi yang seperti ini. Ah begitu pintarnya aku dan seketika mataku melebar... inilah yang kulihat di layar ponselku..._

"_omo!"_

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

_Donghae menumbukkan kejantanannya ke single hole eunhyuk. Berkali-kali mengenai prostat eunhyuk membuat eunhyuk terus mendesah tak karuan._

"_ah sayanghhh kau masih sajahhh ngghhhh sempithhhh... padahal shhh sedari tadi aku memasukimuhh mmhhh."_

"_ngghh donghae-yahhh ouhh punyahh nghh muhhh saja yang terlaluhh besarh hhh."_

_Eunhyuk yang merasakan milik donghae semakin membesar dan berkedut, mencoba ia mengetatkan lubangnya semampunya, ia sudah terlalu lelah sedari tadi dibuat donghae melayang hingga akhirnya cairan hangat, kental, dan berwarna putih yang bernama sperma keluar dilubang eunhyuk hingga meluber keluar karena begitu banyaknya dan dari sisa permainan sebelumnya. Donghae mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang eunhyuk dan merebahkan diri disebelah eunhyuk._

What? Sudah selesai? Kenapa cepat sekali. ah ini aku terlambat menyaksikan. Rome oppa sih ikut-ikutan pasangan kuat itu. Hahaha sudah dipastikan eunhyuk oppa besok tak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Eh? Apakah super junior tak ada jadwal untuk besok? Sebaiknya kutanyakan pada cinderella eonni ah bukan sekarang dia menjadi anna eonni. Tak lama aku mengirimi pesan ke heechul oppa, aku sudah mendapat balasan. Seminggu kedepan hanya ada jadwal individu tak ada jadwal grup, yaish terang saja donghae oppa berani bermain sampai pagi. Lebih baik aku melanjutkan tidurku.

xxXxx

"sayang~ bangunlah, ini sudah siang."

Aku menggeliatkan tubuhku, ah rasanya badanku remuk. Kucoba membuka mataku dan mengerjapkannya. Hal yang pertama aku lihat adalah suamiku yang tampan tersenyum melihat kelakuannku. Hihi maafkan aku sayang harusnya aku lebih dulu bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan, bukan malah suamiku dulu yang bangun. Istri macam apa aku ini.

"eunhyuk hyung membuatkan sarapan untuk kita. segeralah mandi, mereka menunggu kita."

"mwo? Jinjja?"

"kenapa? ada yang salah?"

"eoh? Aniya aniya~"

Wow... daebak... apa eunhyuk oppa tidak lelah? Bermain hingga pagi dan sekarang membuat sarapan? Apakah semua namja yang berstatus sebagai uke seperti itu? membuat diriku yang yeoja ini malu saja. Segera mungkin aku beranjak dari kasur empuk nan nyaman dan melesat kekamar mandi. aku tak ingin dicap jelek oleh mertuaku dan suamiku meskipun suamiku bilang ia mencintaiku apa adanya, tapi tetap saja harga diri seorang istri mau ditaruh dimana?

Aku dan rome oppa menuju ruang makan tapi setelah sampai disana aku disuguhkah pemandangan yang luar biasa panas hingga aku berkeringat dingin. Yak apa mereka tidak sadar, jika mereka berada dirumah orang? Tidak sopan sekali di depan makanan eunhyuk oppa dan donghae oppa berciuman sangat panas, saling melumat, bertukar saliva, dan... ah aku tak sanggup melanjutkannya. Oh ya tuhan mata polosku... ini adegan live yang pertama kali kulihat dari pasangan ini.

"ehem..."

Rome oppa berdehem dan membuyarkan acara mari melumat bibir eunhyuk dan dihadiahi dengusan oleh donghae oppa. Aku dan rome oppa duduk didepan pasangan mesum yang baru selesai berciuman. Aku menatap sengit donghae oppa, ia hanya tersenyum kaku.

"kalian..."

"chagiya~ sudahlah, ayo makan. Nanti saja memarahinya."

Aku mendengus sebal, selalu saja rome oppa menghalang-halangiku menyemprot dua makhluk ini. Andai saja rome oppa bukan suamiku, sudah kupastikan sekarang ia berada dirumah sakit. Haha akan kupatahnya tulang-tulangnya. Hng kenapa bisa jika didepan haehyuk oppa aku kejam sih. Ini benar-benar buruk.

"eunhyuk oppa bisa berjalan?"

"uhuk!"

Yesshh hahaha lihat saja muka eunhyuk oppa sekarang merah padam, sedangkan donghae oppa membantu eunhyuk oppa untuk minum. Rome oppa menyenggolku sambil menahan tawanya. Tak kusangka pertanyaanku mengenainya.

"ten-tentu saja bisa berjalan, nyatanya aku berada disini sekarang."

"benarkah? Apa kalian tidak lelah melakukannya hingga pagi? Aku tak bisa tidur mendengar desahan kalian yang begitu keras."

"eh? Benarkah?"

"ne rome oppa~"

"yak! ish..."

Aku dan rome oppa saling bertatapan dan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi eunhyuk oppa yang menahan malu dan donghae oppa yang menatapku dengan sebal. Hihi menggoda pengantin baru seru juga.

"sudah sudah... lihat eunhyuk hyung malu."

"ne ne... ahahaaha.. ehem... apa jadwal kalian hari ini?"

"kami akan kembali ke dorm, disini membuatku malu saja."

"kkkk tapi aku juga mendengarnya hyung. Aku akan menemanimu seharian penuh minjae sayang."

"jinjja oppa? Ah gomawo~"

"yak yak jangan bermesraan disini. Aku dan hyukkie semalam juga mendengar desahan dari kamar kalian."

Sial -_- kenapa malah jadi boomerang begini. Yaish, tapi hari ini aku harus ikut ke dorm suju. Rasanya mata dan tanganku gatal tidak melihat kyumin moment dan memotretnya. Biar saja mikyung mengurus kamera yang dirumah.

"boleh aku bermain ke dorm kalian? Hari ini kan aku dan rome oppa tidak pergi kemana-mana. Boleh ya donghae oppa? Rome oppa~ boleh ya?"

"Ya/Tidak."

"suamiku memberi ijin, tak ada penolakan oppa. Wek :p"

Ah suamiku aku sangat mencintaimu, terimakasih kkk kau selalu pengertian jika istrimu ini butuh hiburan. Rome oppa hanya tau jika kemana-mana aku membawa kamera serta perlengkapannya. Sebenarnya ia tau jika aku suka memotret kyuhyun atau sungmin oppa atau memotret moment mereka, tapi rome oppa tak pernah memusingkan hal itu karena rome oppa tau jika aku penggemar super junior. Tapi selama ini, ia tak pernah tau jika aku memliki fansite hehehe.

xxXxx

aku memeluk lengan rome oppa dengan mesra, duduk melihat kearah tv di dorm super junior. Menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya, nyaman sekali. sedari tadi film horor yang kutonton dengan ryeowook oppa, heechul oppa, pasangan beda jenis tak menyeramkan sama sekali. apa karna aku belum melihat kyumin? Sedari tadi aku mencari mereka tak menemukannya. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan kameraku dengan sempurna. Kemana perginya mereka? Sudah kutanyakan kepada para penghuni dorm ini, mereka bilang mereka tidak tau. Aku sudah menanyakan schedul mereka ke prince manager oppa *-* juga tak ada jadwal apapun. Apa mereka sedang berkencan? Bisa jadi bisa jadi. Otakku sudah mulai berfantasi kemana-mana.

Baiklah... daripada berdiam diri menonton hal yang tidak jelas lebih baik aku memasuki kamar sungmin oppa dan memasang kamera tersembunyi dan kasat mata dan setelah selesai kamar kyuhyun oppa juga akan kupasang. Baru saja aku akan beranjak rome oppa mencekalku. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menyeretnya masuk ke kamar sungmin oppa, bahkan tidak ada yang menggubris aku dan rome oppa pergi, semuanya fokus ke film horor yang tak horor itu.

Aku mengeluarkan peralatan canggihku dan memasang di dua tempat. Sedangkan rome oppa hanya melihatku tanpa mau menolongku, yaiyalah mana mau menolong melakukan hal nista seperti ini. Ia hanya melihatku dengan tatapan 'apa yang kau lakukan chagiya?'

"selesai~"

"apa yang kau lakukan? Darimana kau mendapatkan benda-benda tersebut."

"oppa tau benda apa itu?"

"kamera pengawas?"

"yap... aku menda..."

BRAKK!

Dengan serempak aku dan rome oppa menoleh ke arah pintu, benar pintu dibuka tapi tak ada yang masuk. Apa sungmin oppa sudah pulang? Lalu bagimana ini... tak ada yang tau jika aku dan rome oppa masuk ke kamar ini. Aku gelagapan, mencari-cari sesuatu yang pas dijadikan tempat untuk bersembunyi. Ah! Lemari ya lemari. Secepat mungkin aku menarik rome oppa masuk ke lemari. Lemari yang cukup sempit untuk kita berdua. Rome oppa memandangku dengan bingung. Aku hanya menyuruhnya diam dengan bahasa isyarat.

"yak! Lepaskan aku cho!"

"tidak! Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku hyung!"

"tidak ada yang harus di jelaskan cho kyuhyun-ssi!"

Aku tak percaya... kyuhyun oppa dan sungmin oppa bertengkar. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Apa karena berita bodoh tersebut. Untung saja tadi aku sudah memastikan jika kamera tersembunyi sudah bekerja dengan baik. Aku mengintip dari celah pintu lemari yang tak tertutup dengan rapat, Kulihat sungmin oppa mendorong kyuhyun oppa, sungmin oppa memandang kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"apa salahku hyung? Ming... coba katakan padaku."

Kyuhyun oppa berusaha membujuk sungmin oppa untuk berbicara menjelaskan entah apa yang ingin kyuhyun oppa tau. Sungmin oppa tetap tak bergeming. Haruskah aku membantu mereka? Jika tiba-tiba keluar dari lemari sangatlah tidak lucu. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku dan muka suamiku.

"pergi."

"tapi ming..."

"pergi."

Nada bicara sungmin oppa terkesan datar dan dingin. Dengan langkah lemas kyuhyun oppa meninggalkan sungmin oppa sendirian di kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar isakan sungmin oppa dan itu membuatku pikiranku kemana-mana. Apa yang membuat sungmin oppa seperti itu? Hari ini aku akan mengadakan rapat darurat dengan semangat kemerdekaan. Seketika aku merasakan lengan rome oppa melingkar diperutku dan menarikku kedalam pelukannya dan menutupi kita berdua dengan apa yang ada dilemari.

Ceklek

Aku merasa kehilangan oksigen ketika lemari ini dibuka, bisa dipastikan yang membuka lemari ini adalah sungmin oppa. Rasanya oksigen ini sudah habis tak bersisa. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku kepada rome oppa dan memejamkan mataku ketika ada sesuatu terjatuh mengenai punggungku. Ya tuhan... kuharap sungmin oppa tak melihat kami.

"sayang... sungmin hyung sudah menutup lemarinya."

Bisikan lembut dari rome oppa membuatku bisa bernafas lega. Haaaahhhhh... ini tak seperti aku mengambil gambar. Ini terlalu menantang jantungku yang sedari tadi berdegup dengan kencang. Rome oppa mencoba mengintip keadaan kamar. Rome oppa menyingkirkan semua yang menutupi kita tadi, membuka lemari, dan secepar kilat membawaku keluar dari kamar sungmin oppa.

"kalian darimana?"

"dari anu itu..."

"dari luar. Wae hyung?"

"aku kira kalian pulang tanpa pamit."

Aku tersenyum kaku, aku dan rome oppa kembali duduk disofa. Apa mereka tak sadar jika kyuhyun dan sungmin oppa sudah pulang? Atau mereka pura-pura tak tau. Heechul bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju kamar sungmin oppa.

"hae ahjussi apa yang terjadi?"

"ahjussi apanya? Kalian tau, mereka bertengkar lagi. Ahhh kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering bertengkar. Mereka gila."

Aku mengerti maksud dari kata mereka yang keluar dari mulut donghae oppa. Mereka, kyuhyun dan sungmin. Apa karena sungmin oppa menikah. Pasangan yang menjalin hubungan selama 8 tahun jika berpisah sangatlah sayang. Entah kenapa otak nistaku ini berpikiran yang iya-iya. Ponselku sedari tadi bergetar, aku mengeceknya. Ternyata ada email, pesan, dan lain-lain masuk menanyakan kebenaran berita tersebut dan memberitauku beberapa informasi. Kucoba membuka email yang memberiku informasi tentang yeoja yang katanya akan menikah dengan sungmin oppa. Ya tuhan... yeoja ini... haha yeoja yang sempat merusak kameraku ketika aku mencoba memotretnya yang berbuat mesum dengan salah seorang sutradara terkenal, menjijikkan.

Twitter, facebook, dan blogku juga ramai akan berita ini. Ah, nanti malam aku akan menyusup kerumah wanita itu dan mencari kebenarannya. Tapi... aku tak tau rumahnya '^' nanti sajalah dipikirkan lagi. Sekarang fokus ke heechul oppa yang sedari tadi belum juga keluar dari kamar sungmin oppa. Sambil menunggu keluarnya sang mommy heechul, aku mengirimi pesan ke beberapa orang yang menurutku penting untuk nanti sore. Aku kan tadi sudah bilang jika akan mengadakan rapat darurat.

"kyuhyun oppa?"

"kyukyu dikamarnya setelah membanting pintunya dengan keras, aku mencoba bertanya tapi kamarnya dikunci. Haaahhhh adik kecilku itu benar-benar."

"adakah yang mau menelpon changmin oppa?"

Eunhyuk, donghae, dan ryeowook oppa serempak menoleh kearahku. Sedetik kemudian ryeowook oppa menjentikkan jarinya. Ia mennyodorkan ponselnya menyuruh mencari kontak changmin dan segera menghubunginya.

"oppa... ini aku minjae."

"..."

"aku butuh bantuan dan ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kyuhyun oppa. Bisakah kau datang ke dorm super junior sekarang?"

"..."

"ne~ gomawo~"

Kukembalikan ponsel milik ryeowook oppa. Aku hanya tersenyum kepada orang-orang di depanku yang menatapku penuh dengan keingin tauan.

"jika changmin oppa sudah datang, langsung saja suruh menemui kyuhyun."

Aku tersenyum manis dan mengajak rome oppa pergi. Suasana dorm tidak memungkinkan untukku dan rome oppa berada lebih lama disini.

xxXxx

sesampai dirumah aku langsung memasuki ruang kerjaku. Komputerku sudah tidak bernyawa maksudku mati berarti mikyung sudah kesini tadi, aku tidak perlu khawatir jika mikyung masuk keluar rumahku sesukanya, tak masalah. Segera saja aku kembali kekamar dan merebahkan tubuhku ini.

"minjae-ya..."

"arraseo~ aku akan menjelaskan smuanya. Jadi begini..."

Aku menceritakan mulai dari A-Z maksud dari kejadian tadi dan beberapa cerita yang memang harus kujelaskan, tapi aku tak menceritakan jika aku mempunyai fansite. Aku belum siap, belum siap dalam artian yah bagaimana ya... aku sulit menjelaskannya.

"baiklah... kenapa kau tak menjadi fansite saja? Bukankah itu menarik? Oppa akan mendukungmu."

"jinjjayo?"

Dengan mata yang berbinar-binar aku menatap lekat suamiku ini. Ya tuhan, kau telah memberi suami yang sangat-sangat pengertian. Karena aku sudah mengantongi ijin dari rome oppa, kurasa aku perlu menunjukkan sesuatu kepadanya. Kubawa dia ke ruang kerjaku, disana banyak kamera. Ah itu belum seberapa, aku berdiri tepat didepan rak buku yah yang tidak terlalu besar dan kecil. Aku seolah-olah akan mengambil buku yang terletak di pojok atas kanan, aku tersenyum dan kemudian mundur, bisa kupastikan rome oppa akan tergaket-kaget. Seketika rak buku tersebut menggeser dan menampakkan sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar.

"aku tak menyangka jika istriku merengek mendesain rumah sendiri, ternyata... Ini sangat diluar dugaan. Ruang rahasia."

"sebenarnya... dikamar kita juga ada ruang rahasia, tapi aku belum sempat memberitaukan oppa karena memang oppa jarang dirumah."

"tak apa."

Rome oppa mengelus kepalaku dengan sayang, sambil aku menunjukkan beberapa fotonya yang tak sengaja kuambil dan kucetak. Ia merengut tak suka melihat fotonya yang terlihat sangat jelek, aku hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresinya.

BRAK!

"MINJAE!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai... chap 2 update nih kkk mungkin lama-lama ceritanya semakin gajelas. Mianhe ~~ dan untuk NCnya maaf kalau kurang panas. mungil emang sengaja gak buat yang terlalu HOT.

Tapi mungil buat chap ini panjang kok. Biasanya kan pendek-pendek yah. Kadang itu ide ilang ditengah jalan kkk. Yang minta pairing kihyun atau kyubum atau craickpair lainnya maaf ya... sangat-sangat maaf. mungil ga bisa bikin ff diluar sj couple official. Lagian mungil buat ini ff buat ngobati rasa kangenku sama kyumin dengan adanya yah sungmin oppa mau menikah. Ff kyumin sekarang udah mulai jarang, yang chapteran juga banyak yang belum update. Banyak juga yang ngepairingin kyuhyun dengan yang lain. Jujur, mungil gak suka karena mungil percayanya Cuma sama kyumin. Mungil udah terlanjur jatuh cinta sama kyumin. entah bener atau gak, feelnya ke kyumin itu beda. meski kadang mungil lebih condong ke pasangan yewook dan haehyuk. Akhir-akhir ini juga banyak kyumin moment kan? Itu juga salah satu obat. Kadang kalo liat kyu rasanya pengen ngepukpuk aja. Gak kuat liat kyuhyun. terus liat ryeowook yang mungkin kangen yesung yang gak pulang-pulang hahaha. Aku juga sedih.

Aku percaya dengan apa yang aku percaya. Jadi, aku percaya kyumin bagaimanapun bentuknya, beritanya, atau apapun lainnya aku hanya percaya kyumin. Aku yakin kok tuhan pasti punya rencana lain. Gomawo~

**Thanks to :**

**kimchullaJOY, ****Phocut****, ****Cho MeiHwa****, ****Rahma Lau137****, ****NaiHyun****, ****adebby137****, ****OvaLLea****, ****abilhikmah**** , ****Guest**** , ****fitriKyuMin****, **** 2****, ****Bunnyming1186****, ****nurulsaputri26**

**reviewnya ya~ :) ****review menentukan kelanjutan ini ff...**


End file.
